


Gabe's Birthday Surprise

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Series: Eccentric Times At Barrington High [9]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Halsey (Musician), The Academy Is...
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Eccentric Times at Barrington High, Explicit Language, KDJKJKJFK that's all eccentric is.. crack treated seriously, M/M, based on a vine, scare-cam, william's daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: Things take an...unexpectedturn, when Ashley and Tyler attempt to Scare-Cam William.(OR: Long distance is hard. And so are Gabe and William)





	Gabe's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything in forever because i've been so out of touch with writing thanks to college and writing this admittedly stupid one-shot totally shot my confidence up and made writing /fun/ again so.. *shrug* enjoy! 
> 
> also i'm gonna explain it in the much larger, more thought out holiday fic, but basically, ashley and william don't live together anymore, and william lives in a dorm at columbia university now, while ashley lives in LA :'( the end of an era

_(Camera pans a super cramped 3 person dorm room. There is a bunk bed on one side of the room, and a singlet on the other- the latter is the bed that one Ashley Frangipane, in all of her blue haired glory, is lounging on. Next to that bed are 3 huge Channing Tatum posters, and he’s shirtless in all of them)_

“Okay so… what we’re gonna do is, I’m gonna hide under the blanket on the top bunk, you film from underneath the bottom one, and we just… wait until he’s already chill and in a state of _total_ calmness,” Ashley explains to the person behind the camera, before she groans. “Ugh, your ugly face distracted me, why did Josh have to be sick?”

\---

ASHLEY: So, I’m back in New York for a little bit, doing some promo stuff, y’know, just _(wiggles eyebrows)_ celebrity stuff cause I’m _(wiggles eyebrows)_ famous n’ ~~shit~~. _(TYLER: Wow, aren’t you humble!)_ I’m being sarcastic! _Anyways_ , I’ve only been in the city for a day, Tyler roll the film, _(Tyler rolls the film- Ashley ordering a hot dog from a stand, someone walking a rat like it were a dog, some businessman cat-calling Ashley and Ashley throwing a glass Snapple bottle at him, and Ashley posing in front of a Halsey BADLANDS billboard, as someone behind her shouts “I ~~fucking~~ hate that Halsey bitch!”),_ and I didn’t tell Bill yet cause I’m gonna be a surprise, and I’m gonna scare-cam him! I feel like… hugging at the airport is so overrated, like that’s so cheesy, I wanna hear him _scream_. So I just picked the lock on the door with my bobby pin, and I already texted Ryland and Alex _(NOTE ON THE SCREEN: **William’s dorm-mates** )_ and they said that they would have their acid trip somewhere else so… Scare-William-Until-He-Pisses-Himself is officially a go! I’m serious, I won’t be satisfied unless Bill pees himself.

\---

“Okay,” Tyler begins to say, always ready to argue with Ashley, “but we won’t get his whole—Ashley, I can’t hide under the bed with all of this equipment!”

It’s sorta true- the space under the bed is much too narrow for Tyler to fit, nevertheless his camera. Ashley sighs deeply, and she scratches her head as she tries to figure out what to do. “Okay, ~~shit~~ , you’re right, for once. Um… how about you put the camera on that shelf.”

She points in the direction of a shelf on the wall, and when Tyler does that, he comes into view. Dark hoodie, dark jeans, stubble on his face, Tyler looks the way he always does- like he’s tired. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and Ashley studies his face for a moment before she claps her hands and exclaims, “oh, duh! Okay, take off your hoodie and use it to disguise the camera, and you’ll just hide with me!”

The other bed on the bunk doesn’t have any sheets on them, so it’s either Tyler hides with Ashley, or he tries to hide in the closet, the one that’s overflowing with the amount of clothes the 3 boys shoved in there. So basically, he has no choice.

“I mean…” he begins to say, before he brings his hands to his face, and digs the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Okay, fine, but I don’t-“

“Get paid enough? Yeah, I know, no time for complaining, we gotta hurry, Bill’s gonna be here in like- now! Hurry up!”

In reality, it takes some time for William to get back, so parts of Tyler and Ashley’s conversation plays over the footage of the camera filming William’s desk and his bed.

“ _I’m thinking… you can be Mario, Josh can be Luigi, I’m Yoshi, and I’ll convince Adam to put on a dress and be Princess Peach for Harry Styles’s party, then for Zayn’s, let’s-“_

_“One, you’ll never convince Sisky to-“_

_“One, you’ve never experienced my pussy before.“_

_“Wow, wish I could forget you ever said that. And two, why do you just assume that J and I are going to tag along, we just moved to LA, why-“_

_“Oh, I’m sorry, do you not want to go to **ZAYN’S** Halloween party?! Zayn from One Direction?!”_

_“…okay, fine, but-“_

_“Oh my god, where is he?! It’s been an hour*!”_

_*15 minutes_

Thankfully, they don’t have to wait that much longer. As Tyler’s about to reply to her, the door suddenly bangs open, and there’s some _heavy_ breathing.

It’s William and Gabe _furiously_ making out. _Gabe_ , who’s supposed to be teaching all the way back home in Chicago on this fine October 11th Wednesday afternoon.

Gabe knocks all of William’s textbooks off his desk, physics and quantum mechanics and fuckin’, like, philosophy books fly to the ground, and he presses William against the desk for approximately 0.23 seconds, thrusting his hips wildly into the space between William’s thighs, groaning loudly as William racks his nails down his back, before he picks William up and throws him down onto the bed.

They move so quickly and desperately that it’s hard to keep track. William gasps, his hips roll up onto Gabe’s body, Gabe shoves his pants halfway down, William throws his legs over Gabe’s shoulders, and he pants out with bated breaths, ~~“ _Fuck me_ ~~ Papi Chulo, ~~fuck me~~ Daddy ~~, fuck me~~ birthday boy, fill me up with your ~~hot, warm cum~~ then ~~lick it out of me,~~ please, Gabe, ~~fuck me!”~~

Gabe laughs lowly, and he pushes himself off of William for a hot moment, as William continues to beg, babbling nonsensically as he tries to catch his breath, “Shove your ~~cock down my throat, birthday Daddy, fuck me~~ till I can’t walk!”

Gabe pulls his shirt off quickly as he says, “You want my ~~dick~~ , baby? You gotta ~~suck~~ it first.”

The only reason why Ashley and Tyler probably haven’t stopped this yet is because they’re frozen with shock.

William, at record speed, drops to his knees, his pants unzipped, his shirt unbuttoned, his long hair a tangled mess, and it’s only when Gabe pulls his belt off and is about to flash his bare ass to the camera that Tyler shoves the covers off his body and screams, “NO, NOT IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The screaming in the room is extremely loud, loud enough for Tyler to have to edit in a small warning at the bottom of the screen- **RIP HEADPHONE USERS**. William’s shrieking, Ashley’s scream-laughing so hard that she’s crying through her mascara, Tyler all but throws himself in front of the camera, and Gabe’s scream is the one with the highest pitch. And the thing is, all of them screaming only scares the other, so for a solid minute, they’re all screaming at the sight of each other.

“ASHLEY, DUDE, WHAT THE ~~FUCK~~?!” William cries, with his pants still down, “WHAT ARE YOU- WHAT ARE- WHAT?!”

“Scare-cam!” she yells as she jumps in front of the camera that’s still perched on the shelf, and she makes jazz hands. In the back, at her feet, Tyler’s lying on the ground, his inhaler in his mouth as he puffs medication into his system, and when he takes it out, he mutters to himself over and over again about how he’s not getting paid enough. And as Ashley continues to make jazz hands and shake her shoulders, William and Gabe, who are still in a state of undress, share exasperated glances on the bed.

“Oh, and happy birthday to my… 6th favorite Barrington teacher!” she adds as an afterthought, and she sits between William and Gabe on the bed. She gives Gabe a side-hug, and leans her head on his shoulder as she says, “Love you, Gabe! I had no idea, what an _awesome_ birthday surprise! That was so hot, by the way.”

“Ashley,” William says, with his head in his hands, too ashamed to look at the camera, “please, for the love of _God_ , let me get this ~~fuck~~ out of my system. Come back in 15 minutes.”

“Aw, okay. Play safe, use a condom! Tyler, let’s go, I want some chocolate milk.”

Tyler pulls himself off the ground, shuts the cameras off, and that’s the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday gabey baby makes me go bad
> 
> also!! i'm seeing halsey on FRIDAY! AKA TWO DAYS!!! IN NYC!! it feels so wild cause i've been writing ashley's character in eccentric for so long that it seems almost wild that??? halsey is a REAL person? and i'm gonna see her??? halsey???? irl?? ASHLEY FRANGIPANE??? IRL??? anyways, i obviously know that ashley in this fic is in NO WAY like halsey irl but it's still so. idk. like i love halsey so much because she's halsey but writing ashley's character in his fic definitely increased my love for halsey and idk it's weird but basically I AM PUMPED! sorry i'm totally flexing on you guys i just had to share my excitement w u guys!!! 
> 
> anyways tho: holiday fic coming in january maybe! also, give my tumblr a follow... please. it's 'travtrick' !


End file.
